I Tripped
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Another Gibbs meets Tony story. Slight AU, based on the episode "High Seas" from season one. Very slight pre-slash.


**I Tripped**

**Summary:** Slight AU based on the episode "High Seas," Gibbs meets Tony.

**Disclaimer:** It is not mine, I make no profit off of this, I just enjoy writing about them. They're fun to play with.

**Pairing: **Slight one sided Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Author's Note:** This is another Gibbs meets Tony story, completely unrelated to the Slaughter House series. I got the idea when I was watching High Seas last night. Also, as stated above this is slightly AU in that DiNozzo also meets Burley in this story. But I heard this conversation in the episode and my mind automatically went to the naughty place. Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"At least I don't taint evidence when I bag and tag."_

_"I tripped! One time."_

_"If I remember correctly its cause you had your eyes glued to some little—"_

_"Do you mind if we get back to the tape now."_

* * *

Gibbs walked closer to the crime scene with coffee in hand. It was early morning, he hadn't even gotten into the office yet when he got the call. Actually, Stan got the call. Most guys in dispatched didn't bother Gibbs off hours. They were too afraid.

He stepped under the crime scene tape and stopped in his tracks. Burley ran smack dab into his back. Gibbs turned around and glared.

"Sorry boss."

Gibbs turned back to the scene. Standing over the body was a young man no older than thirty. His hair was slightly long and slicked back. He was wearing a dress shirt over a pair of jeans. A badge was hanging from a string around his neck.

And he was sexy as hell.

It took Gibbs a second to get his bearing again. He cracked his neck before he started walking towards the young cop.

The man looked up and smiled. "You NCIS?"

Gibbs nodded. He held up his badge to show to the man. "Gibbs."

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore Homicide."

Gibbs looked around the area. They were a couple miles outside of Baltimore. "So what are you doing out here?"

"On my way to D.C. when I saw the fire. I pulled over to put it out and found a guy under there. When I saw the Navy I.D. I decided to call you guys."

Gibbs glared. Of course, all pretty faces are idiots. "You touched the body?" He hated when people knew nothing about crime scene investigations. Touching the body before the ME could arrive. He probably wasn't even wearing gloves.

"Didn't have to. The I.D. was sitting next to him, conveniently away from the fire." He shrugged.

Gibbs glared. Ok, so he wasn't a complete idiot, but he probably didn't have much in the way of brains. Nobody that good looking could be all that smart. "You get anything useful, or is that it?"

"I taped off the crime scene." He pointed to the yellow tape surrounding them. Gibbs glared again. The young cop huffed. "There was nobody around when I got here, there were no cars nearby. I saw the I.D. and I called you. There really wasn't a whole lot here for me to go on."

Gibbs studied him for a minute longer. That stupid grin never left his face. He was cocky. "So you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get off my crime scene."

DiNozzo's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. After a second they dropped again. "You should really work on your conversation skills."

He walked around Gibbs on his way out of the scene. Gibbs' eyes followed him the entire way. Burley came to stand next to him. Even without looking, Gibbs could tell that he was smiling.

"Don't say it, Burley."

"I didn't say anything boss."

"Don't think it!"

Burley just smiled. "Not thinking anything." He pulled his backpack off and started rummaging through it, already getting ready to work.

Gibbs started looking around at everything. Everything in the perimeter had been marked. Even the Navy I.D. next to the body had a little number next to it. He went around to every number as Burley took pictures. Since it was just the two of them, Gibbs was stuck bagging and tagging.

He got to the box of matches. Burley took the picture so Gibbs picked it up. It was empty. Gibbs hoped that a match from this box was used to burn up their Sailor, Petty Officer Collin Combs, if the I.D. was correct.

He pulled out an evidence bag and slipped the matchbox inside. He stood up and started walking to the next number, simultaneously pulling out his pen.

His eyes lifted to see Detective DiNozzo outside the perimeter, bent over looking at something on the ground. His ass was sticking up in the air in a very inviting—

His foot got caught in a root. He stumbled trying to regain his balance. He knew that everyone was looking at him, but at the moment he had bigger issues.

The tip of his pen just went through the matchbox.

He cursed under his breath. That was bad. That wasn't just bad, that was terrible. It was a rookie mistake. Something that Burley wouldn't have even made. Damn it, this was really bad.

Gibbs didn't want to look up, he was afraid that the young detective had somehow caught him staring. Or worse, noticed his trip. Burley slinked over to him, with that shit eating grin on his face. Gibbs glared.

"If it helps, I think the cop found something that might save this mess."

Gibbs could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn't. The older man had never been more grateful. He finally looked up to see the cop waving awkwardly at him. Apparently he had seen the stumble. Damn.

Without another word, Gibbs started walking over to meet DiNozzo, Burley on his tail.

DiNozzo turned around to look down the road as a car drove down. As they got closer, Burley leaned forward to whisper in Gibbs' ear. "Pretty nice ass for a guy, don't ya think, boss?"

Gibbs almost killed him.

* * *

**Talk to me!**

**Bob**


End file.
